


Together then

by Midnight1890



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Adoption, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dragons, Eggs, F/M, Forgiveness, Global Warming, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Relationships: Wrathion (Warcraft)/Other(s), Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Together then

"We were on a break!" Wrathion complains.

"Not officially!" Anduin retorts.

"You punched me in the face, I think that counts as a break up." Anduin flinched at the truth in Wrathion's words. He hadn't meant to hit Wrathion, but between the years of suppressed emotions, stress, and influence of the old god he had lashed out against the creature he had once loved so fiercely.

"Who even sired those?" Anduin glared at the leather bag around Wrathion's shoulder.

"The only black dragon alive idiot!" Wrathion rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Were you even big enough to be an option?"

"Are you even mature enough to be king?" Wrathion bit out through gritted teeth.

Anduin glared into those crimson eyes, they were wide today, pleading. Wrathion's curly black hair was frizzled into a static mess. "Who are we giving these back to?" Anduin asked.

"She doesn't want them." Wrathion said quietly. "We're their only hope." 

"Were you really that bad?" Anduin taunted. Wrathion met his azure eyes grimacing slightly. "Or were you just so insufferable she turned you out like someone with a brain would?!"

"Anduin..." Wrathion blinked, "they are for us. She didn't want to keep them to begin with."

"So they were an accident?" Anduin pinched the bridge of his nose. "By the Light, you are so irresponsible."

"No no. They were intentional." Wrathion replied, "even though we were both in heat, we both agreed about what would happen to the eggs once she lay them."

Anduin cracked open an eye. "You didn't get my input on this because..."

"You wanted nothing to do with me." Wrathion shrugged. "With good reason I'll admit. I was happy to raise my flight from the ashes by myself if I needed to."

"But then I was a fool and took you back and so you think you can hand them off to me." Anduin finished.

"Hand them off? No no." Wrathion peeked into the bag, "they are my only clutch. I will not simply hand them off." Wrathion tore his gaze away, "I want to raise them alongside you." Wrathion admitted.

Anduin's groan must have been audible because the dragon continued, "think about it! We could be the parents we never got to have. Raise them with all the love and support we didn't get. Surely you wouldn't turn them away."

The priest sighed. "I can't Wrathion. I'm sorry, you will have to raise them alone."

Wrathion's nostrils flared, smoke rolled out of his ears. "You can't have both Anduin, you either can have me and the eggs or none at all."

"Well I've done just fine without you for years haven't I?" Anduin snapped.

"No you fell apart without me! You told me yourself that-"

"Go raise your army of Deathwings somewhere else!" Anduin bellowed.

There was a stunned silence that followed. Anduin hadn't meant to say something so cruel, they were unborn whelps, it was unfair to judge them by Deathwing's actions. Wrathion too, had only done what he thought was best. Anduin tried to say something to mend the situation but he had no words.

"You are just a fragment of what your father was. Its too bad he had to pass the monarchy to you." He turned and stormed out of Anduin's chambers.

Anduin hadn't even asked to see the eggs.

***

Wrathion was curled around his nest, the eggs resting against his belly felt cold but he did his best to warm them, heating his scales with fire in an attempt to do so. He had retreated to Blackrock Mountain after Anduin's refusal some four days prior but the fire inside had started to go dim.

Wrathion was terrified for the eggs. The nights up in the mountains were brutal, even for an adult dragon, much less eggs that needed heat in order to live.

There was a steady clopping of hooves on gravel coming from the inside of the fortress. Wrathion having set up his nest on the overhang of Blackwing's former lair. He quickly flicked his tail over his belly to hide the eggs from view. It was possible the mortal locals had set up a bounty to bring down a large male black dragon cutting into their food and space. Wrathion had no problem fighting off stupid adventures but he would not do so by risking his clutch. He lifted his head sleepily, scanning the exits to the fortresses carefully. 

If he was lucky it was a lost horse or a herd of cattle, food had been growing short since the frigid winter of Dun Morough had begun to move south, that and Wrathion had sacrificed most of his hunting time to stay with the eggs during the cold hours.

Finally the sound rounded the corner and a pure white horse stood in the archway. On its back perched a rider in full blue and white plate armor with a helmet in the shape of a lion's head.

Wrathion grunted weakly and set his head back down on the ground so he gazed out over his territory. 

The landscape had once been desert and ash, but now was beginning to show some signs of green life. Trees were growing again, grass shoots springing from the ground, a perfect example of nature's recovery from Deathwing's reign.

Except it did no good for the eggs.

Wrathion did not fear this newcomer. He was no doubt still furious at the human but the human would not harm him or the eggs, he knew that much.

The rider dismounted and hitches his horse to an old collum nearby before slowly approaching the dragon. He can feel cool eyes on his slowly rising and falling chest. He flicked his tail out of the way of the eggs. 

The human circled around the dragon's body and crouched in front of the eggs, easily big enough to stand to the top of the human's shin. There were no words exchanged and Wrathion continued gazing out into the distance. Out of the corner of his eye Wrathion saw the human reach out to an egg.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax, the human would never bring harm to the eggs. Never directly or knowingly anyways. He jerked in surprise when the hand was set on the soft scales of his belly instead. "I'm sorry." The human murmmered softly, not making any move to pull away. 

"Are you?" Wrathion growled.

"I should not have said what I did." Anduin admitted, tracing a scale absently. "It was cruel and uncalled for."

"Why are you here Anduin?" Wrathion asked finally.

Anduin answered carefully, "I had received word that a dragon moved into Blackrock Mountain again and had to meet the dragon who would choose to live in Nefarian's Lair." 

"You knew it was me." Wrathion snorted, smoke curling from his nostrils.

"Not at first." Anduin disagreed, "I figured nothing in the world could drive you back here. You hated this place."

"I still hate it." Wrathion's tail lashed against the stonework beneath it a few times. "But I couldn't think of somewhere better to hatch my eggs. Dwarves rerouted the lava I hatched in so its not even good for that anymore." 

Anduin considered his next words carefully, "I worry that mortal modifications of Azeroth will bring permanent damage." He admitted. "Goblins and Gnomes are not particularly good about keeping their water clean. Trolls, orcs, humans and dwarves all push aside the needs of other species to build our homes. Force the world to adapt around us, not the other way around. It's costing us."

"You live in a palace made of stone, against a mountain, with private lakes and gardens." Wrathion retorted. "Hot baths in the snap of a finger, warm fires burning through all hours, papers upon papers in letters, maps, books and-"

"I know." Anduin said sadly, "I'm not saying I'm better than that. I'm not, not really but I can do something now to begin to make up for it."

"Plant a tree." Wrathion's voice was dry.

"Help an endangered species." Anduin countered. "May I help you raise these eggs?"

Wrathion lifted his head for the first time since Anduin had arrived. The human's helmet sat pressed against his hip as he looked between the clutch and Wrathion thoughtfully.

"You wanted nothing to do with them." Wrathion grunted, moving so his paws rested under his chin so he could look at his guest and the eggs while still relaxing his head.

"I was wrong." Anduin's voice shook. "I'm sorry I said all those things to you, I didn't mean them, I was mad and hurt but you were right, we weren't together during that time we could have been with whoever we wanted. I didn't but," Anduin swallowed, "its okay that you did. I do want to be a part of your, and the egg's, lives." Anduin reached out and touched the dragon's muzzle. "May I help you at the very least?"

Wrathion stared blankly at him for a long time. "They need warmth." The black dragon admitted finally, "but I need food before I take them anywhere."

Anduin nodded, "I'll go get you something if you would prepare them for the journey home."

"Home?"

"You know my chamber has a fire big enough for six dragon eggs."

Wrathion rose to his paws, "alright. I am sorry I replied in kind, and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, even if I was not doing so intentionally."

Anduin smiled up at him, his eyes misty. "From now on we'll be adults. Together, if you'd have me, they will be our clutch."

Wrathion gazed at the human, who seemed small in compasion to the size of an Aspect. He leaned down and nuzzled into Anduin's side with his head. "Together then."


End file.
